Love in Blood
by mafllp95
Summary: Inuyasha embarks on a hunting trip with his pup so to feed their little growing family. Along the way Inuyasha discovers he has a bit of a sentimental side.


The sun set across the mountains casting golden veil across the valley. The wind was faint and the steady in the quiet of early evening.

"EYYYYYYYYEAY Faster, Daddy. Faster!" A high pitched screech tore through the woods. Well, it was peaceful and quiet for a short while, that is, until the Inu half demon and his young pup tore through the woods with reckless abandon.

The small girl gripped tightly at her father's scarlet robes and grinned widely as the wind wiped across her face. Inuyasha glanced back at the child on his back and smirked.  
"You better close your mouth, Pup or you'll catch flies." Inuyasha advised but his words only made her giggle before she buried her face in the soft white hair of her father.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly and indicated with a finger to his lips that they had to be quiet. His daughter, Hana nodded and closed her lips tight to hold back the sounds that may escape her. Her dark eyes were open wide and searching as her father placed her gently on the ground. Her got on all fours and looked to her to do the same. Hana mirrored his movement as crouched low as he did.

The prey was in sight, a large pheasant with jewel colored feathers was strutting aimlessly a few yards away from them. Inuyasha focused on the beast and made sure quiet steps towards the bird. Hana watched intently, her pale features contrasted heavily against the dark greens and browns of the forest she would have to be sure to be silent. Her strength would have to be swiftness instead of camouflage.

Inuyasha honed his amber eyes on her and he gave her a quick nod. _Go now._ His features said. Hana took in a deep breath and sprung out from her hiding spot. Hana extended out her claws and dug them into the flesh of the bird. It cried in protest and jut out its razor sharp claws at Hana's face. She cried out from the impact and Inuyasha had to use every ounce of his will to hold himself back and not go to her, his baby. But he had to train her, she was strong but she needed to learn if ever there was a case that he would not be there to protect her. He needed to rest assured that she would be able to protect herself.

Hana took in a deep breath and lunged at the bird's neck. There was a rush of blood and a heavy crunch and yet it still struggled. Hana thrashed her head side to side effectively snapping the beast's spine. When it was over and the prey successfully killed, Hana was panting. She looked up to her father hesitantly, seeking his approval.

Inuyasha beamed down at his daughter and her blood-streaked face. She had a few feathers stuck in her snow colored hair and one eye was swollen shut because of the scratch from the pheasant but she was grinning from ear to ear. Inuyasha could not be more proud, he pat her head and squat down to her level.

"Let's get you cleaned up, little one." He chuckled. "Before your mother kills me." Hana nodded while still firmly grasping her kill. The pheasant was strung up on a tall branch as Inuyasha watched over Hana. She was swimming in the small stream and humming happily to herself.

Inuyasha sat quietly by the riverbank with his feet resting in the cool water. He closed his eyes for a few minutes till he felt small hands tugging at his toes. Inuyasha opened one eye and peered down at the girl. The swelling in Hana's eye had gone down and all that was left was a few thin pink lines down her face.

"Daddy?" Hana mused. Inuyasha grunted in response. Hana sighed and hugged her father's feet.

"Am I going to a good demon when I'm big like you?" She asked curiously.

"Teh- and who says I am a good demon?" Inuyasha teased with a quick flash of his fangs. Hana giggled.

"Mama does and Shippo-Oni-san, Aunty Sango, Uncle Miroku, and me." She said proudly. "You're the best demon ever, Daddy. That's why I want to be just like you." Inuyasha was not a very sensitive man but at that moment he had to look away to the twinkling night sky so not to begin to tear up. His family was everything to him and his little daughter was the light of his life.

"Come on let's head home to cook this bird." Inuyasha said and pulled her out of the river. He wrapped her up in his robe to dry her off before she got dressed. He sniffed her in an exaggerated fashion that tickled her neck and she squealed in laughter.

"Stop it, Daddy!" She said between gasps. Inuyasha laughed and threw her over his shoulder while grabbing the bird. Hana snuggled into his neck on the journey back home and managed to dose off.

When Inuyasha walked through the door of his home he was greeted bit the sight of a very pregnant Kagome sitting by the fire. Shippo was snuggled up next to her. He had grown in the recent years. He was now the size of a full grown fox which was around Kagome's height but he was still a child a heart and was very serious about his job in protecting Kagome and the baby while Inuyasha was away. At the moment however he was fast asleep. Inuyasha plopped down onto Kagome's other side with Hana still snuggled at his chest.

"How'd it go?" Kagome asked softly while gently stroking Hana's face, over the faint pink scratches. She glared at her husband who looked sheepish for a moment before showing her the bird.

"She hunted it down all by herself." Inuyasha said proudly and Kagome smiled while she passed a hand over her swollen stomach.

"We seem to make some very strong babies. This one has been kicking up a storm all day." Kagome said with a tired sigh. Inuyasha looked over at his wife worriedly but she touched his face gently.

"I'm fine just a bit tired." She reassured before laying a gentle kiss on his lips. Inuyasha nodded and placed Hana next to Shippo. The two instinctively curled up next to each other and Inuyasha pulled a blanket around them. Kagome kissed both their heads and whispered that she loved them before being ushered off to bed by her husband.

Laying down was a challenge but slow and steady won the race. Inuyasha pulled her to his chest and stroked Kagome's hair. He inhaled her scent that soothed the whirlwind of his mind.

"I love you" His whispered in her hair and he could practically feel her glowing at his words. They had gone through so much and Kagome had not always known where she stood in Inuyasha's heart, but now she knew. She saw his love when he looked at her silently across the room, when they argued, when he played with their children, and more than anything she felt it in her heart.

"I know" She said softly before drifting off to sleep. That is, until her water suddenly broke.

 **The End**


End file.
